


Obey

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subjection is the way of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obey

He knows he's owned when _command_ is immediately followed by _obey_. He knows that if anyone could hear Billy's voice when it falls to that steady, husky decibel that they would at least sympathize if not understand why. 

The obedience is hollow and striking. It starts like ice in the pit of his chest and brings all of him from bones to blood to skin to an all-consuming stop. 

He will listen. He will sit still. He lives and dies by the occurrence of pleasure that comes only from _giving_ pleasure.

And in contrast to that natural rhythm is the unpredictability of what Billy will want. He goes where his cock leads and though Elijah knows this he would never vocalize it. Anything can happen. It is the life's blood of what they do.

So Elijah's on his knees with hands pressed to Billy's naked thighs, being very still in the exact manner Billy requires. Billy had been letting him do straight-up sucking but for the past few minutes has discouraged that. 

Guided by his own hot palm the head of Billy's reddened cock travels the hard curve of Elijah's cheekbone. Several strokes and fifteen inhalations later and the shaft rubs past Elijah's cheek. Elijah trembles with urges but does nothing. His eyelids quiver. The heat comes off Billy and transfers onto him. 

Billy rubs his slitted tip across the arched ridge above Elijah's eye, searching for friction. He pushes into the softness of Elijah's eyelid, feeling the eye itself swivel in an almost frightened manner, and heaving a guttural groan when come smears over the eyelid and wets the lashes there, spiking them. He traces Elijah's whole face in this manner, damp tracks left behind catching the light and shimmering obscenely.

"Open," he says.

Hungry, Elijah drops his jaw even before the word has left Billy's tongue.

Billy fills Elijah's mouth with a careful feed of his cock until it causes a brief gag. He pulls back and does it again. Elijah accepts and shudders and stays still as Billy squeezes and cradles the base of his erection. Elijah very nearly moves forward to stop it when next Billy goes to withdraw, but catches himself. Billy's eyes flicker with warning. Elijah's heart pounds and then leaps double-time when Billy begins to fist himself rapidly. 

"Eyes closed," he says.

When Billy comes he comes silently. A warm local rush and then a trickle with the head pressed tight to the space just above Elijah's top lip towards his nose are what he feels. Bitter and musky, the scent of sex floods his senses. The come trickles over his top lip and smears the crease of his mouth, teasing him. He does nothing. It continues, hanging off his bottom lip and then smearing his chin before dripping away. 

"Open," Billy allows finally.

Elijah tongues his upper lip, lapping the near-flavorless stuff with its aftertaste of bitter salt until it's gone. Billy scoops some from an unnoticed spot with his thumb and paints it across Elijah's mouth, chest filling. With his other hand he pets Elijah's hair back from the boy's sweaty forehead.

"Good," he says.

The satisfied tone and the fulfillment it inspires are what Elijah needs.


End file.
